nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombies (mode)
Nazi Zombies is a game mode in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops ''where both single player and co-op modes are available with up to four players online or two players in local splitscreen. It became highly popular upon its release. The player must survive endless waves of attacking zombies, buy weapons and perks, and repair nearby defenses to keep zombies out. Zombies become stronger and faster upon completion of each round, forcing players to make tactical decisions about point spending and progressing through the map. There are seven maps in the Nazi Zombies game mode; the first, second, fourth, and fifth feature Nazi Zombies, but the third features Imperial Japanese Zombies, the sixth features American Zombies, and the seventh features Soviet (Russian) Zombies. Maps Nacht der Untoten Nacht Der Untoten is the first map for Nazi Zombies. It is also the smallest and simplest. There are only three rooms in this map, which is based on a bunker and some of the land surrounding it in Airfield. The zombies in this map are less deadly than the ones in the others. This is the only map not to include perks, traps, and electricity. This map introduces the four power-ups that are seen in the other maps. Because it is a last minute developer addition, this map simply acts as an introduction to the Nazi Zombies game mode and does not advance the zombie story arc. It takes various design elements from a building in the multiplayer map Airfield, the building in the map therefore earning the name "Zombie House". Zombie Verrückt 'Zombie Verrückt' is the second map for Nazi Zombies. The zombies in it are more dangerous because they can attack through windows, climb through windows, down you and run faster. This is the first map to include traps, perks, and bouncing betties. It is also the first map to require the electricity to be turned on. The map is based on Asylum. There are ten rooms in this map. This is the first map where the mystery box can be destroyed by the teddy bear and reappear somewhere else. This level takes place in Wittenau Sanatorium in Berlin, Germany. This is the only map to feature "sides." There is a German and American side, each with the faction's respective weapons. When playing with 3 or 4 players, they will be split up and have to reunite at the generator room. This is also the first map to introduce an objective of sorts. This map also introduces the PPSH-41 available at the Mystery Box. Shi No Numa 'Shi No Numa' is the third map for Nazi Zombies. It includes Japanese zombies instead of Nazi zombies. There are five main buildings in this map and four unlockable swamp areas connecting these buildings. Four of the buildings contain only one room, while the main building has two. This is the second map where the electricity doesn't have to be turned on. This is the only map where the perk machines spawn randomly and the second map where the mystery box can explode and reappear. This is the first map where the mystery box shows its location by shooting a light in the sky. This is the only map where the players can walk outside of buildings without glitching or cheating and have zombies spawn next to them. This is the only map with a Zipline and introduces hellhounds. This map also introduces the backstory. This is the first map to include completely new content, and not based on a map built into the game, although it takes some design cues from Makin and Knee Deep. This is also the first map where the identities of the players are known. This level takes place in a swamp somewhere in the Pacific. This map introduces a new weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2, an electricity-casting weapon that can destroy waves of zombies at once. This map is also the only one with the Flogger. Der Riese 'Der Riese' is the fourth map for Nazi Zombies. It is the first map where zombies can climb over areas and jump down from an area towards the characters. It introduces the Pack-a-punch machine, which for a fee, upgrades weapons to have increased ammo capacity, more power, etc. It is the second map where the power is required to be switched on. It is the third map where Perk-a-cola machines are included, and the second where perk machines do not spawn randomly. It is the second map to have hellhounds. It is the first map to have teleporters, the Monkey Bomb, the Bowie Knife, and the fly trap. It is the third map to feature Nazi Zombies. It is also the first map to feature zombies and hellhounds spawning in the same round, which they do once you reach round 16. It is the second map where the identity of the characters are known, and the second to advance the plot. It is the second to have a small objective, which is turning on the power and connecting the three teleporters to the mainframe to access the Pack-a-Punch machine. Der Riese also features the new "Carpenter" power-up, which boards up all opened windows in the level. Kino der Toten '﻿Kino der Toten''' is the fifth map for Nazi Zombies, and the first map unlocked in Black Ops. So far, it is the last map to feature acual Nazi Zombies as enemies. It introduces Cold War era weapons, a new Wonder Weapon (The Thunder Gun) a new Zombie type (Gas Zombies, also called creepers) and two new traps (Fire Pit and Sentry Gun). It is the third map to feature Hellhounds, and the second map to feature the Pack a Punch machine and Bowie Knifes. It also includes a new power up-Fire Sale-which causes the Mystery Box to spawn in all locations and cost only 10 points. "Five" "Five" is the sixth map for Nazi Zombies. It is the only map thus far to contain American Zombies. It features a new enemy (Pentagon Thief) and a new power up the Bonfire Sale which has the same affects as Fire Sale, in addition to making the Pack-a-Punch machine cost only 1000 points. Ascension 'Ascension '''is the seventh map for Zombies, and the first map thus far to contain Soviet Zombies. It features a new type of enemy (Space Monkeys) and it is the first Black Ops Zombies map (discounting the classic maps featured in the Hardened & Prestige versions) to not contain Gas Zombies. It features 2 new wonder weapons: the Gersch Device and Matroyshka Dolls. It also features the Sickle, which replaces the Bowie Knife. It is the first map to feature lunar landers, and the first Zombies map that does not require any sort of interaction with a teleporter to access the Pack-a-Punch machine although you must link all the lunar landers and hit the switch on the power box. Call of the Dead Call of the Dead is the eight zombie map and the largest. This map has a new Perk-a-Cola, Deadshot Daiquiri, a new gun, Scavenger, and a new wonder weapon replacing the Thundergun, the V-R11. This map also has electricity, the return of the MP40, Double Tap and the zipline, an ice slide, water that weakens and slows down zombies and can freeze a player to death, a roaming PAP, no hellhounds or space monkeys, 4 new playable characters, and an unkillable zombie, George A. Romero. Story In Shi No Numa, a radio message can be heard in the starting room by turning on three radios. The message is "''R-4808n 37 14 06 115 48 40. I hope that you are receiving this transmission Peter, if not then all is going to be lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the Asylum and we had to move the experiment here. Location the numbers will guide you. The giant must remain (static) at all costs, repeat, Der Riese must remain (static) at all costs. The DG experiments continues. You're our only advantage now. Find Doctor Richtofen (static is in this word, but it is still audible) and Doctor Max, they may know what's going on. The use of 115 is dangerous at best. I'm not sure how much longer we can continue here. We've lost most of our best people. I hope you get this. I hope it hasn't happend there too but I'm almost out of hope. 60 54 06.96 101 55 44.94." The numbers are the coordinates of Tunguska and Area 51. Dr. Max is probably Dr. Maxis. "DG experiments" is a reference to the Wunderwaffe DG-2. The asylum is the setting of the second level, Verruckt. 115 is element 115, an element found in meteors and known to power the Wunderwaffe. The meteor containing 115 is shown in the map Shi No Numa outside one of the swamp areas. In Der Riese, the creation of the zombies and hellhounds is explained. Dr. Maxis was testing zombies for the government project christened "Der Riese" or "The Giant". The problem was that they would always go berserk and try to kill him, resulting in their deaths. He was also testing teleporters by sending zombies through them, but they never reappeared at the mainframe. All of these experiments were done with his assistant, Edward. When he used his daughter Samantha's dog, Fluffy, as a teleporter test subject, he accidentally created the first hellhound. The dog was teleported, but like the rest of the subjects didn't reappear at the mainframe. It did however reappear in a ball of electricity and mutated into a hellhound. When Samantha came running in and started questioning her dad about her dog, Edward left the room. Edward then betrayed him by locking him and his daughter in the room with the hellhound, which then killed them. And then another Radio message shows how after Maxis and Samantha are killed by Fluffy, Edward let loose the Zombies on the Factory, as on another radio message you can hear screams and the sounds of Zombies moaning and yelling and attacking. How more hellhounds were created is shown in another radio message. In it, Maxis talks to his daughter about Fluffy's pregnancy, which makes it possible that Fluffy became a hellhound while pregnant. One of the characters, Dr. Richtofen, has obviously been to Der Riese before and probably worked there. He knows about connecting the teleporters and about Dr. Maxis. It has been confirmed by Treyarch that he is Edward. In another radio message in Der Riese, Dr. Maxis is contacting higher command. He states that he needs more 115 for his experiments and that the "Nevada Base" has some. The "Nevada Base" is obviously Area 51, which is what one of the groups of numbers was the coordinates of in the message in Shi No Numa. This makes Area 51 a possible future level, which would be a second zombie level in America. iPhone/iPod Touch Application On November 16th 2009, Nazi Zombies was released for the iPhone and iPod Touch as an application. Originally, only Nacht Der Untoten was available to play, but Treyarch confirmed that other maps would be released in the future. Verrückt was released for $4.99 on February 11th 2010. Shi No Numa was released June 2 2010. Der Riese was released September 30th, 2010. The iPhone and iPod Touch versions are identical to each other. Although they have lower quality graphics than their console counterparts, they do include leaderboards, unique Achievements and three different control schemes. Trivia * ScrewAttack.com rated Nazi Zombies as the 5th best zombie game ever.ScrewAttack Top 10 Zombie Games, retrieved December 17 2009 * A soudtrack has been released by Treyarch. * Nazi Zombies appears in both Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. References Nazi Zombies soundtrack now available. Category:Nazi Zombies